Somethin' Wicked This Way Comes
by NoScrubs4Me
Summary: Both Jack and Rose had survived the Titanic sinking, but are no longer together. Jack has found somebody else and Rose isn't too pleased about his new preference of women... Even worse, she has a shocking secret that she reveals to Jack and his new squeeze. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: Here's another one-shot for you guys! This time it's Jack and his beloved ebony queen Kenya and I must say, this will get a bit crazy... Read to find out why. ;)**

* * *

**Somethin' Wicked This Way Comes**

Jack and Kenya were laughing and embracing each other on the cool blades of grass after having a romantic picninc together in Central Park. Jack had survived the wreck of the RMS Titanic a couple months ago and things have definitely changed for the better; he found the actual love of his life, Kenya Lynn Robinson.

He and Rose had split up on the Carpathia after an argument regarding financial situations and the short time they've known each other for and got together. Everytime Jack looked at Kenya and said her name, just her presence alone made him forget about that snobby bitch completely. Kenya was different from the other girls Jack knew, but he liked that. Love has no colour after all.

"You're so cute!" Kenya squealed as she crawled on top of Jack on the picnic blanket, kissing all over his face. "I could just eat you up!"

"I can say the same about you," Jack grinned. "You know what I love about you, Kenya?"

"What is that, honey?" she arched a brow, smiling mischieviously.

"Your beautiful, delicious chocolate complexion," Jack started to say as he kissed Kenya's neck. "Pretty laugh, that beyond adorable laugh of yours, and amazing smile!"

"Anything else, Mr. Dawson?" Kenya laughed.

"Well, yes," he replied. "The fact that you have an amazing heart and always think about other people's feelings... Unlike someone I regret meeting." Jack rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Kenya asked, puzzled.

"Oh, nothing... Nevermind." He said, waving a dismissive hand. "Just remember that I love you and would do absolutely anything for you, Kenya. Really."

"I wuv you too, baby," Kenya said in a cute voice as she rubbed noses with Jack and kissed him on the lips, before eventually slipping her tongue into his mouth. Just then, a surprised and shocked Rose saw the two canoodling in the New York sunset from afar behind a bush with Lovejoy.

She angrily stomped over to Jack and Kenya, interrupting their little moment. Rose was absolutely furious and couldn't believe what those emerald eyes were seeing. Disgusted, she spat Jack's name with coldness in her heart and every other part of her body.

"JACK?!" She cried out, scaring nearly him and Kenya to death. "Jack, who the hell is this?"

"Rose? What are you doing here?" Jack responded in shock.

"What? You think a first class girl can't be allowed to be out in New York City in the evening? We both live here, Jack!"

"Sorry, fair enough," he replied calmly.

"Lovely," Rose said pretentiously. "Now that that's settled, you still never answered my question... Who the hell is this?" She insisted on knowing, pointing right at Kenya.

"This is Kenya Robinson, my uh... New girlfriend," Jack said with Kenya's reassurance.

"Rose? Jack... Is this the heffa you were tellin' me about the other night?" Kenya asked while then looking at Rose intimidatingly, finally glad to see her so she could give her quite a talking to. "The night you were bawlin' your eyes out because of how crappy she treated you?" Jack nodded.

"Jack, you left me... FOR A N****R?!" Rose spat out irritably. Now that gave Kenya another reason to tell her off.

"Hold on, I've _never _disrepected no white girl, but honey, you're just askin' fo' trouble!" Kenya snapped irritably as she got up from the picnic blanket that her and Jack were canoodling on mere minutes ago.

"Oh, shut up, you filthy n****r girl," replied an annoyed Rose. "What are you going to do, hit me?"

"How dare you talk like that about her!" Jack screamed in rage as he got up as well. "She may be different from you and I, but she's a billion times the woman I ever thought you were! Who the hell in their right mind cheats on their fiancé?"

"Excuuuse me, but you were the one I was cheating WITH!" Rose retorted, matter of factly.

"Only because I gave up with telling you that we should get out of the car because we would get in trouble, and I was also tired and wanted to go back to my cabin. You always try to have things _your _way, Rose, but not anymore!" Jack explained. "I've had enough of your bullshit! I always thought you and I wouldn't have lasted... You're nothing but a spoiled bitch! That's all you ever are and will forever be."

"Yeah, Jack has now found someone who truly cares for him and would do anything for him, and that someone is me. He deserves better," Kenya boasted while kissing Jack on the cheek. Rose had just got even more creeped out.

"Rose, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jack asked in disgust. "You're nothing like the girl I met on the Titanic... Not at all. I don't even know what I ever saw in you."

"Oh, it's just that... YOU BROKE MY HEART, JACK!" She screamed. "But it's no matter anyways, I found someone new and we're very much extremely happy together."

"Oh, God," Jack said flabbergasted, his eyes still wide open in shock. "Don't tell me you crawled back to that jerk Hockley."

"Don't be absurd," Rose waved a dismissive hand.

"Then who is it?"

Suddenly Lovejoy came and wrapped a loving arm around Rose. "Ah, Dawson, we meet again." He said with a little chuckle as Rose kissed him on the cheek.

Both Jack and Kenya exchanged disgusted looks and then went back to the odd couple. Jack most of all was disgusted. He couldn't believe that Rose was THIS promiscuous.

"Oh God, Rose! You're sick!" Jack said, puzzled and surprised. "And you," he turned to Lovejoy. "You're a sick bastard, ya know that? I'm so glad I left your filthy ass, Rose. Let's get outta here, Kenya!"

"I done lost my appetite thanks to these two," Kenya said as her and Jack gathered their things. He chuckled at the comment.

The two left the park and rushed off, completely irritated that Rose and Lovejoy, but Rose mostly, have ruined their special evening. Like the complete bitch that she is, Rose gave Jack and Kenya the finger and takes over their abandoned picnic spot with Lovejoy.

Maybe that is what they mean when somethin' wicked this way comes, and Rose was just that. Jack knew he deserved better and definitely has. Kenya Robinson was his true love.

* * *

_**So... What did you guys think? I hope you all liked this whole 'love triangle' idea and I aspire to write more one-shots very soon! **_


End file.
